Gives you hell
by Dr. Doitsu
Summary: Not really a song-fic, but it was inspired by a song and if you've heard it its fairly obvious which one it is. Basically just Prussia and Germany talking but be warned, its not as boring as it sounds! Ok, maybe it is. Also this has 666 words and the title is 'gives you hell' the worst part is that this is a coincidence.


Gilbert woke up to the sound of the door slamming shut upstairs. He glanced to the digital clock that sat on his bedside table, a smile on his face as he did so.

_06:00 PM_

Upstairs, Germanylooked around the kitchen after returning from work. It was empty and clean, proof that Prussia hadn't bothered to wake up and get breakfast yet.

"Prussia!" He yelled, slamming the kitchen door shut as he made his way into the hall.

The blonde German flung open the basement door and glared at his brother, slightly annoyed by the knowing smirk that was in its usual place on his brother's lips.

"You vake up every evening vith zhat big smile on your face."

Prussia nodded at his younger brother's observation.

"Und it never feels out of place."

Germany pointed a gloved hand at his lazy relative.

"Nein. I don't care how it feels, I vant you to be a man and get a proper job!"

Prussia frowned.

"Vest, I already have a job."

Shaking his head, Germany laughed.

"Nein! Vriting smosh articles is NOT a proper job. You have to get one at a nine-to-five place."

Frowning again, Prussia picked up a half-drunk can of beer from the previous day and took a sip to erase the bad taste of morning breath.

After he had finished it, he threw it, aiming at the bin but hitting a lampshade instead.

"You aren't zhe boss of me, bro-ha."

Compelled by his cleanliness, Ludwig picked it up and tossed it into the bin.

"Maybe not, but mein roof, mein rules. And zhe new house rule is zhat everyone has to have a job, if you don't like it zhen move out. I von't stop you."

The albino tilted his head in disbelief. Was his brother _kicking him out_?

"Fine. I don't care, I have other places to stay."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because zhe last time I heard, both Antonio UND Francis have banned you from staying over."

Narrowing his red eyes at his brother for bringing his temporary exclusion from the other members of the trio's home.

"It's not mein fault zhat I accidentally blew up Francis' vine cellar! Blame Italy!"

"ITALY VASN'T EVEN ZHERE!"

Smirking, Prussia raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Oh, vas he vith you, Vest? Kesesesese"

The blue-eyed nation's cheeks flushed a shade of crimson and his eyes widened.

He decided to change the subject.

"Perhaps Austria und Hungary wouldn't mind you staying for a vhile?"

The Ex-nation simply scoffed at this.

"Nein. Vhen zhey see mein face it gives zhem hell. Vhen zhey valk mein way it gives zhem hell. I don't know vhy she stays vith zhat uptight son of a-"

Ludwig noticed the tone of distaste in his older brother's voice.

"Vell maybe it's because he's a man whose worth a damn und treats her well, unlike some."

Jerking his head up to glare at his brother, Gilbert laughed.

"Austria is a fool und she is as well."

Germany's expression softened at the sound of his brother's denial, so he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a gloved hand on Prussia's shoulder.

"Tell me zhe truth: do you miss her?"

"Yes...I mean nein. I vas lying. Obviously."

With a sigh, Germany stood up and began to leave the room.

"Just get a job, ok?"

Prussia nodded and let his head fall backwards onto his pillow.

* * *

**Me: hey, all. Don't forget to review. Especially if you recognised the song I used for inspiration. **

**blue: I have a clue! *points to title***

**Prussia: what the actual living fu-**

**Me: shh! There are Gilbirds present! Now what's wrong?**

**Prussia: this story. **

**Me: ****_rude_****. **

**Ludwig: Gilbert, be nice!**

**Me: ...**

**Ludwig: is everything ok?**

**Me: ...**

**Ludwig: Gilbert, what the hell did you do?**

**Me: ...**

**Gilbert: its wasn't me, it's you. **

**Ludwig: what about me? What did I do?**

**Me: ...**

**Ludwig: a-are you ok?**

**Me: ...can I touch your side-burns?**

**Ludwig: ...**


End file.
